<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepover by otomiyatickles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349600">Sleepover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles'>otomiyatickles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a while and busy times, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima can finally spend the night together again. ‘A sleepover’,  Yamaguchi still calls it. Tsukishima has a feeling that their time apart has made Yamaguchi feel a little bit down, so he attempts to cheer him up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for the <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fotomiyapatriarch&amp;t=NDYwNjljYzRmNzRjNzhmYTc0NzRjYzc3NzE3MTNiODI4NzU3NmZlMixmbjNJZkJTMQ%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AYIepU1XmmePoOEFkP6-yXg&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fotomiya-tickles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F633422930537316352%2Fspecial-project-petermj&amp;m=1&amp;ts=1604330929">request </a>☕💖 <a href="https://tmblr.co/mUssCjPPw6elhQMWu64WnnQ">@wertzunge</a> ! This fic was specially commissioned for <a href="https://tmblr.co/meSQ6PVtovb6RDIE-3Qj-nQ">@milkiemochie</a>, message from <a href="https://tmblr.co/mUssCjPPw6elhQMWu64WnnQ">@wertzunge</a>: That it is a present from me to her for how much I cherish our friendship and how glad I am that I know her. Also a little surprise gift for all the things she did for me~</p><p>It was a sweet prompt I got to work with, I hope you both like how it turned out, aaand that’s a lovely friendship you two got there!! Awesome!!^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hehehe. So warm and cozy! It’s been a while since we had a sleepover like this, right Tsukki?” </p><p>Tsukishima chuckled. He and Yamaguchi were both in bed already, Yamaguchi’s body fitting in his arms as well as ever, forming the cute small spoon while Tsukishima caressed him lovingly.</p><p>“We are lovers. Stop calling it sleepovers,” was Tsukishima’s reply. He could hear Yamaguchi giggle sweetly. </p><p>“Still, it has been too long,” Yamaguchi hummed. Tsukishima sighed. It indeed had been quite a while since he could spend the night with his boyfriend. Work and volleyball had gotten quite busy recently since he started working longer and later shifts at the museum, combined with his volleyball training.</p><p>He felt guilty, since it was usually him who was too busy to spend time with Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was always quite accepting, but just now, he thought he could hear a very subtle hint of sadness in his lover’s voice.</p><p>Tsukishima felt tired, yet his fingers were itching to cheer Yamaguchi up before going to sleep. </p><p>“Sorry,” he said as he lowered his hands, searching for the hem of Yamaguchi’s shirt. There he slipped them under and started to feel at the warm skin of his soft stomach. He lightly brushed his fingers against it, and his own lips curled into a smile when he felt Yamaguchi begin to squirm.</p><p>“T-Tsukki-no need to say sorry and- hehe. You are tickling me,” Yamaguchi whispered. Tsukishima merely hummed.</p><p>“I am indeed. Tickling you...” he answered. Yamaguchi started to squirm more when the gentle scribbles on his stomach traveled to the side where Tsukishima playfully wiggled his fingers softly up and down, tickling him without barely adding any pressure. It was enough to make Yamaguchi let out the sweetest giggles.</p><p>“No neeheheed!” Yamaguchi giggled softly. With his back against Tsukishima, he could only continue to squirm in his embrace while Tsukishima allowed himself to make Yamaguchi laugh. It was maybe a little easy, but he personally thought it was the best quick solution to cheer him up a little. Ah, also, another thing. He leaned in and started to kiss his neck - causing Yamaguchi to instantly arch his back and let out the cutest mewl as he squirmed and writhed, leaning even more into him.</p><p>“Tsukiiii~!” he whined as cute little gasps were added to his giggles. “Hehehe- s-stohop Tsukkehehe! I ahaham not s-sad!” Yamaguchi giggled. Of course Yamaguchi knew this was always Tsukishima’s simple way of cheering him up; Tsukishima knew he was aware this was the reason he started doing this. It was the most fun, sweet and effective thing he could do with the little time he had before he would close his eyes and fall asleep.</p><p>Blowing merry raspberries in his boyfriend’s neck while his fingers continued to dance over his bare torso under his shirt, Tsukishima felt warm and fond to hear more and more of Yamaguchi’s bright laughter. </p><p>“Aaahaha okahahay!” Yamaguchi laughed. Tsukishima buried his face in Yamaguchi’s shoulder, his fingers never stopping the playful assault. </p><p>“Okay? Okay, to tickle you?” he said teasingly. With his face against Yamaguchi, the little vibrations as he spoke only seemed to tickle him more- Yamaguchi actually squeaked. </p><p>“Hehe <em>no</em>!” Yamaguchi then finally chose to retaliate for real. Tsukishima felt him firmly grab both his wrists and move his arms away. Yamaguchi’s strength showed determination, so he no longer tried to tickle him.</p><p>“E-enough,” Yamaguchi panted. For a quick second Tsukishima was afraid he had maybe annoyed him or even pissed him off, but Yamaguchi then raised and turned himself around. Tsukishima held his breath as he felt his eyes on him. </p><p>“Fine, I admit it. I could use some cheering up. So.. Allow me?” Yamaguchi raised his hands, and although it was dark and Tsukishima wasn’t wearing his glasses, he knew he was wiggling his fingers. His instant reflex was to turn around, turning his back towards his vengeful boyfriend as a squeaky “no!” escaped his lips.</p><p>Too late, Yamaguchi claimed his well-deserved revenge. “EEHee!” Tsukishima’s laughter was quite instant as he felt Yamaguchi grab his sides- originally to turn him back around, but seeing how this already tickled him, Yamaguchi seemed eager to already dig into his sides playfully. Tsukishima spasmed a little and let out a little cry.</p><p>“No <em>fahahair</em>!” he laughed. Right, what could cheer Yamaguchi up even better than just tickling him and forcing him to laugh? Well yeah, allowing him to do it to Tsukishima himself. How could he forget. </p><p>“Hehe! You are cute and ticklish as ever, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi’s sweet gleeful giggles mixed with his own laughter, and Tsukishima felt totally warm because of it. Warm and happy- he was happy he could make Yamaguchi laugh, even if he was having a hard time himself and feeling quite embarrassed. </p><p>He had never been proud of his own cackles whenever he was tickled, and, well yeah. He was just too ticklish for his own good.</p><p>“Eehehe- <em>wah</em>!” Tsukishima gasped when a very playful and <em>strong </em>Yamaguchi climbed on top of him. Straddling him, Yamaguchi also aimed for the bare skin under his shirt like he had done to him- only these tickles could not be categorized as gentle. Tonight, Yamaguchi was in quite a ruthless mood, it seemed. </p><p>“Gaahaha wahahait!” Tsukishima’s laughter was instantly loud and hysterical. His hands helplessly pawed at Yamaguchi’s merciless fingers as he threw his head back, laughing and squealing without the ability to hold it back.</p><p>“Hehe, wait for what?” Yamaguchi’s fingers squeezed and pinched at Tsukishima’s most sensitive spots; Yamaguchi always knew to find these. Tsukishima's entire body jumped and twitched when his lower sides were squeezed, and when it suddenly switched to his higher ribs, he threw up his upper body, nearly accidentally headbutting his boyfriend.</p><p>“Woah! Is it just me, or did you just get more ticklish?” Yamaguchi said teasingly. There was no such thing, but those teasing words were definitely effective. Tsukishima blushed like crazy and continued to laugh.</p><p>“B-bahaha-behe!” he laughed as Yamaguchi continued to dig into his torso. For a moment, those nimble fingers slowed down, and he could quickly catch his breath.</p><p>“B-b-beh? What? Alright, I will let you talk,” Yamaguchi said. Tsukishima panted, his entire body tingling. He was such a sucker for Yamaguchi and his smug, teasy moods. He could never ever prepare himself for them, nor could he ever get used to them. </p><p>“Build - up.. a little,” Tsukishima wheezed, commenting on Yamaguchi’s instant merciless tickles in contradiction to how he would usually tickle him: a slow build-up from soft and gentle tickles to the more ruthless ones so Tsukishima wouldn’t be worn out after the first few seconds and both of them could enjoy it for a bit longer.</p><p>“Heh, sorry. It’s just, I haven’t tickled you a in a while. I guess I was too excited,” Yamaguchi said. Tsukishima let out a tired sigh.</p><p>“Just be... gentler,” he warned as he couldn’t help but smile at how happy Yamaguchi sounded. He wished he could see his face better, but for now, this was enough.</p><p>“Thank you, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said. He then did come closer, fulfilling Tsukishima’s wish just for a brief second as he could finally see Yamaguchi’s face up close to his. But then there was no more distance between them, with Yamaguchi gently kissing Tsukishima’s lips. </p><p>“Hmmh..” Tsukishima sighed as he felt how one of his hands was taken by Yamaguchi and slowly moved over his head. He could feel the playful smile of Yamaguchi’s lips against his, and his stomach made a backflip. Oh no.</p><p>“I’ll be gentle, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi murmured against his lips. Moving his hand further up and leaving it there, apparently trusting Tsukishima could stay like this, Yamaguchi slowly and gently started to scratch at his exposed underarm.</p><p>“Hmmmhhehehe,” Tsukishima started to giggle, but was soon kissed again by his sweet boyfriend who kept his promise of tickling him more gently so he could hold out better. On the other hand, those kisses were also taking Tsukishima’s breath away, literally, yet he couldn’t get enough of them.</p><p>“C-come bahahack, plehease,” Tsukishima giggled when Yamaguchi’s soft lips left him briefly as he focused just on tickling him. Tsukishima’s arm that was still stretched above him trembled slightly when Yamaguchi started to dig a little bit more in the center of his armpit, using a little more pressure. </p><p>“What?” Yamaguchi asked, a playful smirk on his face. He was so close their noses were touching. Tsukishima closed his eyes. His ego never liked things like this, but he couldn’t help it today.</p><p>“K-kihihiss me,” he giggled. Yamaguchi shrugged. “Mkay,” he sang, and Tsukishima was glad it didn’t take a lot more than that. They were kissing again, and at the same time he let out a muffled gasp when Yamaguchi teasingly moved his hand lower and squeezed him right around his upper ribs.</p><p>“Ah!” Tsukishima’s arm was down in an instant, trapping Yamaguchi’s hand which was still up there doing things. However with nowhere to go, Tsukishima’s arm landed right around Yamaguchi’s neck, and his other arm followed suit, making his making out- position even more comfortable yet exposing his body more as well. Yamaguchi gladly made use of it by scribbling his fingers all over his helpless sides, ribs and stomach. Tsukishima could only let out muffled laughter, and he embraced his boyfriend even tighter.</p><p>“Stohohop,” he murmured when they broke apart for air. Yamaguchi continued by kissing his cheek and neck.</p><p>“Stop?” he asked, tickling his neck with soft kisses.</p><p>“Nohoho~!” Tsukishima whined. Yamaguchi let out a laugh Tsukishima would identify as sexy.</p><p>“Which is it?” Yamaguchi purred.</p><p>“Don’t stop,” Tsukishima whispered. Yamaguchi came back to him for more kisses.</p><p>“Alright then,” he said before capturing his lips again. It surprised Tsukishima for how long he could hold out like this. He had felt sleepy before, but right now for a long time he continued to make out with his boyfriend while allowing him to tickle him senseless until all of his body was burning and tingling.</p><p>It only made him realize how much he had missed him. By the time they both lay breathless in each other’s arms, Tsukishima caressing Yamaguchi’s hair softly, he said something without even thinking.</p><p>“...Want to move in with me?” he asked. Yamaguchi went quiet for a moment, as did Tsukishima. Oh, right. It was a stupid question because his room was not big enough for two people to live in.</p><p>“I mean, we could move in together,” he corrected. “Somewhere.” His body grew stiff with nerves when it took a long time for Yamaguchi to answer.</p><p>“Like.. I’ll still be busy but we’ll see each other a lot more, I think..” Tsukishima added, his voice soft and whispery. Say something Yama. Maybe this was the moment when he would realize he didn’t want to live together, that he didn’t want to stay with him. Maybe by saying something like this, Tsukishima had triggered Yamaguchi’s real feelings, and he’d be like: nah. Never mind. </p><p>Tsukishima had maybe like one or two minutes that felt like eternity to go crazy before Yamaguchi’s soft, shy answer came: “C-can we afford that?” he asked.</p><p>“We’ll have to,” Tsukishima said. “I want to be with you more. No... No more sleepovers,” he said. That sounded like a bad thing, but Yamaguchi could see the fun in it and he let out a soft laugh.</p><p>“No more sleepovers, hehe, you’re right. I want to live with you too Tsukki. You’re close to me, but not close enough.” Yamaguchi moved up again and he kissed Tsukishima’s already hot and swollen lips. </p><p>Overwhelmed with happiness, Tsukishima slowly pushed Yamaguchi over, moving his smaller body under him so he could renew their make out session.</p><p>“I’m glad. Whether we can afford it, let’s do the maths tomorrow. But I assure you, we'll make it work,” he said in between their kisses. Yamaguchi only giggled happily and wrapped his arms around his neck.</p><p>“I love you Tsukki,” he finally said. Tsukishima smiled. “I love you too.” And suddenly, after a night full of laughter and affection, they had made the first move towards the next step in their relationship. He hadn’t felt this excited in a while! </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>